old_bionicle_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Voidarix
Voidarix was a makuta warrior. Backstory Early Life/Massacre of Zurak Nui Voidarix was originally a general in the Brotherhood of Makuta, revered for his tactical skill and fighting abilities. Cocky and arrogant, most held a subconscious resentment towards him. However, his career was cut short after raiding a mysterious city, filled with advanced and futuristic technology. Scouts had warned him of this 'Zurak Nui's' incredibly powerful weaponry, most of which able to shred a Makuta in one blow. Many spies never made it out alive, their insanely powerful scanning techniques uncovering them before they even made it inside the city gates. To combat this, he ordered all the scientists under his command to create Rahi non-stop months before the raid was to take place. By the time the attack began, they had amassed a gargantuan army of vicious, bloodthirsty Rahi ready to tear the city apart. While Zurak Nui had the superior weaponry, Voidarix used this horde of monsters to overrun the city, forcing the city to reveal most of their weapons. With this new-found knowledge, the Makuta bombarded the city in a search-and-destroy to rid the city of the weapons, making sure to leave a few examples alive to make use of themselves. Now having the advantage, they slaughtered the millions of soldiers and citizens inside the walls. One of the many soldiers he fell carried an ancient, powerful axe that caught the warrior's attention. Ornate and glowing softly, it seemed to be calling to him. Intrigued, he picked it up, hoping to add it to his collection. Immediately, a strange mind invaded his and began talking to him- Zurakia. He was furious with Voidarix, forced to watch his beloved army through its conqueror's eyes. However, sly and cunning as ever, he quickly came up with a Plan B. After all, survival of the fittest- perhaps compiling the strongest warriors of the MU would create an even stronger army. Praising Voidarix for his tactical ability, Zurakia promised that he would make him his general of a new, stronger army. However, it was under one condition- force the Brotherhood out of his city. Though young and rash, Voidarix was still loyal to the Brotherhood, and refused. In a fit of anger, he tore apart Voidarix's mind from the inside until there was nothing left, leaving nothing but a fractured shell. With it, however, came complete knowledge of the axe's abilities. In an almost possessed state, Voidarix raised a massive golem with his powers, ripping his own army apart from within. He left no survivors. Afterwards, he returned to the Brotherhood. Unaware of his "betrayal," they assumed he was the lone survivor of what became known as the "Massacre of Zurak Nui." Many questioned his unstable state, but most attributed it to the trauma he had "gone through." Now, he observes the Brotherhood from within, pointing any possible candidates for his army. RP story For years, Voidarix made no move against the Brotherhood, simply aiding them as normal. After all, he had no personal ambitions; he had, instead, been consumed by Zurakia's mission of simply observing the Brotherhood. If they needed warrior, he was there. If they required badly written, middle-school level, slapstick humor, he was there. And so it remained until they arrived on Spherus Magna. Now so close to his pupil, Zurakia made the first contact in centuries, possessing Voidarix and causing him to act most unnaturally. Eventually, this got the attention of Kratark, a rogue Makuta who worked for a similar, yet opposite Great Being named Emarcee. After a long, bitter battle, Kratark eventually killed Voidarix, vowing a vendetta against Zurakia. This was, of course, not the end of Voidarix's story. Powers Voidarix carries the Kanohi Ammox, mask of weapon summoning, which can replicate any weapon Voidarix has seen and/or touched. Replicas of the original from millennia ago, his twin axes give him some control over energy, earth, and air. His signature move with said axes is to infuse the Zurakian Energy, which powers them, with the earth, forming massive golems to fight for him. Quotes "Aw, I see you've replaced the door-handles. Darn, I was fond of those." "You talk funny- Imma kill you." "You do know I, like, control rocks and stuff, right? That really wouldn't have done anything..." Voidarix 2.0 Origin After being killed by Kratark, a "rogue" Makuta fighting against him, he decided to resurrect Voidarix. Using the small amount of his antidermis kept in storage and the remnants of his body recovered by Deviox, he rebuilt the Makuta into a cyborg, built intertwined with the essence of his axes. Backstory Origin As an unexpected side-effect of his resurrection, Voidarix's mind reverted to before becoming insane. However, remnants of his past life echoed inside his head, a constant reminder of the humiliation he had to endure. Now older, wiser, and calmer, Voidarix slowly grew to realize what Zurakia had done to him, and he grew to loathe him. After re-confronting Kratark, in a fight that ended in a draw, he and Deviox were transported to Emarcee's lab. Fighting for the third time, Voidarix and Kratark clashed, while Deviox, and eventually Zurakia, fought Emarcee. Turning on Zurakia, he landed the final blow with a roar, ending the Tyrant... for now. Back at the Brotherhood For a little while, he returned to the Brotherhood. Shocked how much it had changed in the little while he had been incoherent, he vowed to devote his life to returning it to the way it was. Of course, this lasted little more than a week, and he quickly was forced to completely overhaul his plan The "Nu"-Conquest Quickly approached by Deviox, Voidarix was given an offer: if he used the Zurakian AI inside him to help restart the Conquest, with Deviox at its helm, he would find a way to restore Voidarix to his original body. Together, they return to the Zurakian Stronghold, building an army of robots to serve them. Eventually, they attack Atero Nui to make a point. Even with the statement that their army was outnumbered being a severe understatement, they held out and made modest damage to the city and its soldiers. Returning to the Stronghold after their army was destroyed, they began anew, rebuilding with the aim of making an even stronger army than before. However, their happiness was not to last. The Stornghold's AI was unimpressed with Deviox's leadership, and revived Zurakia. Now furious with the traitors, he attacks them with the intent to kill. Faking their deaths, the two escape to Atero Nui, Voidarix half-dead and fading fast after his encounter with the Great Being. Eviice patches them up on one condition- help him take down the communist revolution sweeping across the city, led by Toa Talin. There, Voidarix fights Terakha, a powerful opponent that soon ended in a draw. However, he noticed RMS troops allying themselves with the Talinists, ignoring his demands to stand down. Feeling betrayed by the Brotherhood, he flew to Destral to confront Inharax. Confronted again by RMS, this time in an attempt to kill him, his rage passed its breaking point, killing the RMS agents one-by-one. Right afterwards, though, he was attacked by Adaptorix, Zurakia's new elite designed to kill him. After a hard battle, it looked like Adaptorix had the upper hand. But when all seemed lost, Valkia intervened, forcing Adaptorix to retreat. Before Voidarix could learn much about the mysterious figure, she disappeared. Voidarix then confronted Inharax in the courtyard.... where the story is now. Powers Voidarix keeps the same control over earth, energy, and air. However, due to being directly connected to the Zurakian energy, he has a much stronger connection with energy, allowing him to manipulate it to a much stronger extent. This even allows him to draw in energy from the heat in the air, or from opponents attacks, and converted into his own attacks. He can also use gathered energy to heal wounds. He now wears twin gauntlets, which hide small rockets he can fire quickly, then replace with energy. His new body has three modes: Offensive, Defensive, and Normal. In Offensive mode, he is incredibly vulnerable to attacks, but can unleash extremely powerful attacks. In Defensive, he can barely move, but is practically invincible thanks to his flawless engineering. In Normal, he's basically the average of the two. There's nothing too special about either his offensive or defensive capabilities. This mode is what he's usually in and is perfect for hand-to-hand combat. While not apparent on the surface, he still carries around his original Kanohi, giving him the same replication powers from before, though now his weapons of choice are twin broadswords. Quotes "I remember everything now. I remember this axe. I remember what it did to me- what you did to me." "NO! Zurakia ruined my life, turned me into his little puppet! He took my honor, my body, even my mind!" he spat, "There's no way in karz that I'd ever help him or his cause ever again! That should've been painfully clear when I helped kill him! I'm trying to fix the life you destroyed, and I'm not going to let your greed and your bloodlust drag me back in! Now, I'm giving you one warning. Leave Destral now, or all that will be left is scraps of your precious armor and a pile of ashes!" "Do you know what it's like to have yourself taken from you? To watch, helplessly, as something horrid takes control of your body, as your mind descends into madness? Only to wake up one day and realize that there's nothing of yourself left. I don't remember my past. My body is gone. Thousands of years of my life have been taken from me. I don't care about the Conquest. I don't care if we succeed or if we fail. I just want my life back." "Always black-and-white with you do-gooders, huh? Either you're the hero, or you're the villain. Well, guess what? The world isn't that simple- we're both in the gray, you and I. Everyone just thinks they're the hero of their own story- I'm no more a villain than you are, you homicidal maniac." "There is more to life than battle, Deviox. I understand that, now. My lust for war made me a prisoner in my own body, to a madman obsessed with conquest. Battle ruined my life- I don't care what I have to give up to get it back." Trivia Voidarix's original character was created in early 2012 on the LMBs. Originally, he had no backstory for why he was insane, other than 7th grade me thought it would be funny at the time. Since then, he's been fleshed out and given a more logical origin story. The original contained super-Matoran, very convenient and stupid axe discovery, and very, very inaccurate depiction of the canon lore. An alternate dimension version of Voidarix, Av-Voidarix (Avoidarix for short), is a conceptual character who became intertwined with the "perfect Zurakian Energy," a refinement so powerful, it can create and destroy energy at will. This allows him to basically become all-powerful, able to destroy literally anything he comes across with a flick of his wrist and a sing-song death sentence of, "Bored." Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:AR'sRPCs